rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Herpson High School
Harry Herpson High School, home of the Harry Herpson Herpsons, is the school that Morty and Summer attend. Mr. Goldenfold is a math teacher at the school as well. Biography Harry Herpson High School first appeared in the Pilot episode. In this episode, Rick told the family how he thought that school was worthless and a waste of time and that Morty shouldn't be forced to keep going there, and instead just stay home with him, much to the disapproval of Beth and Jerry. At school, Morty was in Mr. Goldenfold's class, while he was screaming at his students about math. Morty didn't even listen to anything he was saying because he was distracted by Jessica and was staring at her, lovingly. He then fell asleep when he was taking a test and ended up fondling Mr. Goldenfold in his sleep. Later, he was walking through the hallway, when confronted by Frank Palicky, a school bully who attempted to kill him, but was stopped by Rick when he froze him with his freeze ray and took Morty out of school. Beth got a call from Principal Vagina, and so she and Jerry visited the school for a meeting with him, where he told her that because of Rick, Morty has only attended three hours of school over the course of the entire month. Rick and Morty eventually returned to their home dimension, and ended up in the lunchroom. Jessica and Morty started to have a conversation, before Rick pulled him away, only to be stopped by Beth, Jerry, and Principal Vagina. In the episode Lawnmower Dog, Rick brought up the statement again, that school is worthless and is actually a burden on Morty's learning process. He still helped Morty implant Mr. Goldenfold's mind, to make him give him an A at school, to get his parents off of his back about what he's learning there. Harry Herpson High School briefly appeared again in Meeseeks and Destroy, where Summer used one of her Meeseeks to convince everyone to elect her school president. There was a huge ceremony in the gym where he made the speech and she officially won the election and became the most popular girl at school. Principal Vagina also asked for help with his divorce from Mr. Meeseeks, but he vanished, having already completed his assigned task, leaving Principal Vagina sad and alone. Harry Herpson High School appeared again in the episode Rick Potion #9, where the school was holding a flu-themed prom and Morty wanted to ask Jessica. He started to talk to her but then Brad butted in and told him off for talking to a girl who was out of his league. Morty later got Rick to make a love potion for him to use on Jessica but forgot to warn him of the side effects of using it on someone who had the flu. When he got to the prom, he used it on Jessica, only for the flu virus to make the love potion go out of control, and make her become madly and dangerously in love with him. The virus then spread to all of the other students and faculty at the school. Brad, Principal Vagina, Mr. Goldenfold, and he was eventually chased out of the school from all of these people. In the episode M. Night Shaym-Aliens!, Rick was trapped inside of a giant simulation of the real world. One of the simulations was of Morty going to Harry Herpson High School. The hologram of Morty was so realistic while the holograms of everything else was so fake, that it led Rick to believe that Morty was also trapped in the simulation. In the simulation, Morty was in Mr. Goldenfold's class and he asked a simple math question that no one could understand except Morty. Everyone thought Morty was a genius for getting it right and Jessica was even going to ask Morty to be his girlfriend, before Rick pulled him into the boy's locker room to talk about the simulation. They took off their clothes in the shower, in order to get the aliens to not watch them while they talked about it. In the episode Total Rickall, Morty had a flashback of all the horrible moments he's had with Rick. One of them was when he was at school, and Rick pulled down his pants, making him fall down a flight of stairs and crash into the ground in front of a couple of cute girls, who laughed at him, making him cry. In the episode The Ricks Must Be Crazy, in a post-ending credits epilogue, Morty was in Mr. Goldenfold's class, falling asleep because of how boring he was, when all of a sudden, he transformed into a car, in the middle of class. This was a brick joke from an earlier scene in the episode. Known Students *Morty Smith *Summer Smith *Jessica *Frank Palicky *Brad *Nancy Known Staff *Mr. Goldenfold *Gene Vagina Episode Appearances *Pilot *Lawnmower Dog (mentioned) *Meeseeks and Destroy *Rick Potion #9 *M. Night Shaym-Aliens! (hologram) *Total Rickall (cameo) *The Ricks Must Be Crazy (cameo) Category:Locations Category:Existing Locations